This invention relates to adjustable shelving and, in particular, to adjustable shelving of the type in which brackets are mounted in perforated vertical supports. This shelving system also is well suited for use with means for firmly but reversibly attaching such items as bookends, signs and lamps to shelving as described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,670; 6,044,982; and 6,119,992 to Stuart which reference, in turn, U.S. Provisional Patent Applications Nos. 60/057,230; 60/061,045; and 60/064,042). This application claims the benefit of Provisional Patent Application No. 60/076,398 filed Feb. 28, 1998.